vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Teng Huayuan
Summary Teng Huayuan is the ancestor of the Teng Clan. His first appearance happened when Wang Lin killed his nephew. After that he made a divination which showed him the location of the Wang clan, where he brutally killed them all and absorbing their souls to be tortured for as long as he's alive. Later he killed Wang Lin's parents provoking him to come out from the planar space and killing him too. Hundreds of years later, Wang Lin become a Nascent Cultivator and started to massacre all Teng's family members forcing Huayuan to fight him. He is killed by Wang Lin after being tortured. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Teng Huayuan Origin: Renegade Immortal Gender: Male Age: Over 1000 years old Classification: Human, Cultivator |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), True Flight, Immortality (Type 2, 3 and 6), Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Godly, via Nascent Divinity), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls, ghosts via Qi and Divine Sense), Non-Corporeal (Can survive without his body as a Nascent Divinity; via Divine Sense), Intangibility (Via Nascent Soul), Passive Limited Invisibility (Qi and many of its effects are invisible to mortals), Invisibility (Can become impossible to see and sense at will), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation (Via Qi and Magic), Magic, Shapeshifting (Ideal transformation as he can become material or immaterial object and other beings), Explosion Manipulation (By detonating items, and making his enemies explode via Cultivation Base and Divine Sense), Empathic Manipulation (Via Divine Sense), Sleep Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (With Divine Sense, can control people and disperse their consciousness and make them sleep), Memory Manipulation (Can erase, implant and change memories), Soul Manipulation (Can attack the soul by default, either with normal attacks, magic, skills, Cultivation Base and Divine Sense), Astral Projection (Via Divine Sense), Desintegration (Via Cultivation Base, Lightning), Avatar Creation and Duplication (Via cloning and Divine Sense), Possession (Even much weaker cultivators can possess others via Divine Sense), Body Control and Body Puppetry (Via Divine Sense), Dimensional Storage (Via Bag of Holding), Absorption (Via Divine Sense can absorb Qi, Life energy, Elements, Cultivation Base and even other Divine Senses), Transmutation and Matter Manipulation (Via Divine Sense), Vibration Manipulation (Via punches can create shockwaves that desintegrates matter), Teleportation (Via Divine Abilities as once someone reaches Nascent Soul realm they get it by default), Power Nullification (Via Cultivation Base), Durability Negation (Via Qi, Internal Attacks, Divine Sense, Spiritual and Cultivation Pressure), Statistics Reduction (Via Divine Sense), Statistics Amplification (Via Pills), Rage Power (Most cultivators have it), Self-Destruction (Any cultivator can self-destruct creating an attack that usually surpasses their own AP; they can partial self-destruct - a limb, the entire physical body or their entire being - soul, and body), Cloning, Healing (Via Pills and Cultivation Base), Summoning, Barrier Creation (Via Cultivation Base), Sealing (Via Flag of Souls can seal souls), Spatial Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base, Aura, Laws, Divine Sense and various attacks), limited Conceptual Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base), Information Analysis (Via Divine Sense), Passive Aura: (Regeneration-Negation, Soul Crush, Weaken Foes, Power Nullification, Internal Damage, Magic Negation, Explode Foes, Fear Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Teleportation, etc.) |-|Resistances=Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, Aura, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, BFR (Via Cultivation Base, Willpower, Teleportation Negation, etc), Illusion Creation (Via Cultivation Base and Divine Sense), Sleep Manipulation (Via Divine Sense), Memory Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Via Divine Sense), Soul Manipulation (Has fought countless people with powerful soul attacks; every cultivator from Foundation Establishment had soul attacks/powers; Cultivation Base increase the resistance), Possession (Via Cultivation Base and Divine Sense), Body Control and Body Puppetry (Via Divine Sense, Qi and Cultivation Base), Blood Manipulation, Information Analysis (Can stop the Divine Sense of other Cultivators from analyzing him), Elemental Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base), Gravity Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Time Manipulation (Cultivators can shield themselves from time attacks), Spatial Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base and Divine Sense), Sealing (Via Cultivation Base, Divine Sense, etc), Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Empathic Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Weaker but comparable to the Blood Ancestor. Can ignore conventional durability in a number of ways Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than Core level Bai Xiaochun) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level Stamina: High (Cultivators can fight for large periods of time with no rest) Range: Likely several kilometers with his regular abilities Standard Equipment: Bag of Holding, Flag of Souls (Which contains 30,000 of souls) Intelligence: Likely Genius. Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Divine Sense: Divine Sense allows a Cultivator to expand their minds around them and sense things from far away. Can be used to attack to gather information on enemies and attack their bodies and souls. Flag of Souls: Can control the souls within the Flag to attack directly his target souls. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Ergenverse Category:Male Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 6